mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
The magnetors quest
WARNING DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION CHARACTERS Matalacool debut Atracttboy debut Magneta debut zaptor mentiond Nixels SUMMARY mixel mountain is under attack by nixels so the magnetors go on an adventure to stop them but when they arive they loose the cubit so matalacool has to find it before he's the only magnetor MIXES Magnetors MAX TRIVIA this is the debut of the magnetors this is the third time mixel mountain has been the focus of an episode the other times where in epic comedy show and the munchos munch mixtropolis this is the first time a fanmade tribe has been in the center of an episode i made this is the beginning of season 2 GOOFS/ERRORS when they left magnetor land magneta wasn't holding the cubit anymore and a few seconds later it's back in his hand there was an error with the dialouge because there was a line where atracttboy said WERE DOOMED but it was lost for a frame matalacools head was dislocated in the opening theme when doodle gobba finds the cubit the theme music is delayed 4 seconds Transcript we start off in magnetor land where magneta and atracttboy are sitting in front of a stage then matalacool comes out (Matalacool) do you guys know why your here (Atracttboy) no (matalacool) well i'll tell you he pauses for a moment NIXELS ARE ATTACKING MIXEL MOUNTAIN (atracttboy and magneta) NOOO!!!!!!!!!! (matalacool) YEEES!!!! and we have to save it so we never give up hey magneta where you goin (magneta) i give up (matalacool) you'll get to play with the cubit (Magneta) sold they then leave magnetor land and make there way up mixel mountain when they get to the top its covered with nixels (matalacool) wow thats a lot of nixels how bout that cubit magnetor (Magnetor) k got it right hamloany sandwich dang it zaptor i don't have it it must have fallen when we were climbing (matalacool) ok don't panic i'll go look for it myself you guys fend off the nixels matalacool then searched high and low for the cubit with no such luck until (matalacool) oh it's hopeless wait a minute i see it he takes back up and sees the other 2 members of the magnetors being drowned in nixels but matalacool kicks them off (matalacool) lets mix it to fix it magnetors MAX! the theme starts to play then the max gets rid of the nixels and saves mixel mountain they then unmix (matacool) so what have we learned today (magneta) i don't know (atracttboy) ok matalacool and atracttboy then fly away leaving magneta (magneta) hey guys i can't fly oh don't leave things behind i get it guys guys why do i have the feeling that something bad is about to happen then suddenly magneta is trapped in a bag NIX! NIX! translation: mission acomplished boss we captured a mixel (major nixel) great work recruits your not so miserable after all bring him back to nixel land so we can get the other 2 and possibly an entire search party of mixels this has to be my greatest plan yet muahahahah to be continued THE END HET DNE